Shaped articles may be obtained by introducing an amount of thickened unsaturated polyester dissolved in a copolymerisable monomer in a mold and hardening the mass by the application of heat. In many cases the walls of the mold or part of them are first coated with a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin which will bond with or adhere to the polyester resin. In this manner an article provided with a decorative finish is obtained. In my copending application Ser. No. 956,042 filed on Oct. 10, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,113, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, I have disclosed the use of a powdered mixture containing an unsaturated polyeser resin and a hardening catalyst in coating the inside of a mold, while said mold is still warm. As the powder melts and the resin is cured, a coating is obtained. In said application, the catalyst is mixed with the powdered resin. This means that there are only a few particles of catalyst among a large number of resin particles. If for instance about six parts of powdered catalyst are mixed with 300 parts of resin powder, the size of the respective particles being about equal, there will be only 2 particles of catalyst among 100 particles of polymerisable product as shown in FIG. 1, in which the catalyst particles are shown in black. This distribution may cause inhomogeneous curing, leading to a substandard quality of the coating layer.
FIG. 1 is a representative illustration of powdered catalyst particles dispersed within a resin powder; and
FIG. 2 is a representation of powdered particles containing catalyst therein dispersed within a second catalyst powder of approximately the same size according to the present invention.